


Memories

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: Wanda’s powers had triggered memories of Bucky. Memories of the Red Room, things Natasha had forgotten.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Week 2 of the Italian Challenge CoW-T #9, by Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt: Oscurità
> 
> Short story about Nat recovering memories of Bucky after Wanda does he woopity-whoo on her brain.

 

It had been her choice, but Nat wasn't expecting that. Scarlet Witch's mental touch was more invasive and deep the Black Widow could have ever prevented and she had felt pain before. 

But there was something else.

Like a flowing river several bits and pieces of her memories started to slowly resurface from the hidden, obscure depths they had been hidden in. 

She started to paint a black and white picture in her head. A tale of pain and abuse, of violence and killing, and right in the middle of all that darkness there was Barnes. He was just standing there, looking at her, smiling, a soft melancholic smile like the one Rogers had been telling her about.  

 

_ “Natasha, please” an echo. _

_ “it's me, it's Bucky… it's james” _

_ She heard her voice saying: “Who the hell is Bucky?” _

 

_ “You're a good man” _

_ “Not really, no. But you are the only one who understands that”. _

 

She remembered the gentle touch of a man built for war and murder, kind words that echoes in her mind repeating her how much he loved her, how much had loved her and how much he always will. 

She remember what Steve had told her once, about his best friend, the kindest man he had ever met, brave and loyal, nice and always there to help during the war. She remember how she had forced herself to believe him, although she couldn’t really connect that man Cap was talking about to the dangerous and deadly Winter Soldier. Now she could.

There was more to it, she could see through the darkness, over the thick mist that was enveloping her memories: shards of light that reflected James Buchanan Barnes’s face. His voice calling her name, soft and intimate; his hand reaching for hers. Also there were flashes of fight, flashes of the Red Room, of a training she thought she had done with someone else. Mission accomplished together, fighting against an hostile world, a world that had been trying to kill them all their lives.

Wanda’s powers had triggered memories of Bucky. Memories of the Red Room, things Natasha had forgotten.

She looked at the pictures scattered over her desk, her fingers slowly touched the surface.

«How could I have possibly forgotten you?» she whispered.

He had been alone all that time, he had been forgotten and now had disappeared again, vanished into the shadows. Lost.

Nastasha started to cry.

 


End file.
